Nani!
by Hikari Chikanatsu
Summary: Kuroko yang dikira oleh Teman-temannya seorang 'Uke' karena wajah manisnya. Ternyata menyimpan sesuatu yang mengejutkan mereka. Tak ada yang mengira dibalik wajah manisnya ternyata Kuroko adalah seorang alpha, seorang seme sejati. Dan dia hanya akan bereaksi pada satu orang. Orang yang paling disayangi dan dicintainya, Hinata Shoyo. Crossover antara Knb sama Haikyuu.
1. *1

_**Nani?!**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Haikyuu!! Furudate Haruichi**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, rated rada-rada T-M :'v , typo dan lain sebagainya. Pair : KurokoxHinata.**_

_Happy Reading~_

Hinata memperhatikan ponselnya, sekarang Ia tengah berada di ruang klub.

Sebuah senyum tercipta indah dari bibir moleknya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Kageyama menatap curiga Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget. Ia langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Ti-Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok."

Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Hinata.

"A-aku duluan yah." ucap Hinata langsung berlari keluar.

"Oii Bogee.. Kau belum mengganti pakaianmu!!" teriak Kageyama.

"Astaga.. Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya.

_**-Nani?! -**_

Pemuda baby blue itu menatap ponselnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia baru saja tiba di Miyagi beberapa waktu lalu.

Ah.. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Jadi tidak sabar." gumamnya.

Ia jauh-jauh pergi dari Tokyo menuju Miyagi bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sangat merindukan pemuda bersurai sewarna matahari senja miliknya.

Menengok kebelakang sebentar, kemudian Ia melanjutkan jalannya.

Ia langsung keluar dari stasiun dan langsung memanggil taksi untuk menuju Hotel yang sudah Ia pesan.

"Shoyo.. " gumamnya.

_**-Nani?!-**_

Tim Karasuno untuk pertama kalinya dibuat bingung akan sikap Hinata. Ia meminta izin untuk pulang lebih dulu kali ini. Biasanya Ia semangat berlatih hingga malam tiba.

"Daichi.. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya." ucap Sugawara.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Maksudku aneh karena dia tidak bilang kenapa dia izin. Dia hanya bilang mendesak bukan?"

"Senpai.. Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti saja. Kalau dia pulang kerumah berartikan hanya acara keluarga." saran Yamaguchi.

"Kau benar!"

_**-Nani?!-**_

"Aduuh sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Kurokocchi sih? Tadi ke Hotel terus sekarang keluar lagi. Harikan sudah mulai senja." ucap pemuda bersurai blonde.

"Diamlah Kise! Nanti Tetsu mengetahui kalau kita mengikutinya." omel Aomine.

"Tapi benar juga apa kata Kise. Aku juga bingung kenapa Kuroko kemari." ucap Kagami mengawasi Kuroko yang kini tengah duduk di kursi Taman.

"Nah kan.. Kagamicchi juga merasa seperti itu." ucap Kise memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Diamlah kalian.. Kalian ingin merasakan guntingku heh?" ucap Akashi.

Kise dan Aomine seketika langsung kicep. Ah mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Kuroko menatap sekelilingnya. Taman disaat senja ternyata sangat indah, pikirnya.

"Tetsuya!!" suara agak melengking menyapa pendengarannya. Kuroko menatap orang yang memanggilnya dan seketika itu juga ia langsung berdiri.

Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Kuroko. Ia sangat senang saat mengetahui Kuroko pergi ke Miyagi.

"Aku merindukanmu." ucapnya.

Kuroko mengelus surai Hinata lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu.. Shoyo."

Hinata duduk dipangkuan seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada dada bidangnya.

Sedangkan sang pemuda mengelus sayang surai sewarna langit senja milik Hinata,sayang.

"Ne ne~ Kau belum mengatakan padaku apa yang membuatmu kemari.. Apa ada latihan tanding disini?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kalau bukan itu kenapa?" Tanya Hinata polos. Kuroko lagi-lagi tersenyum, Ah kekasihnya ini sangat manis. Wait, kekasihnya?

Ya, Hinata Shoyo adalah kekasihnya. Dan sudah sejak lama Ia dan Hinata menjalani hubungan mereka. Walaupun mereka harus LDR. Karena Hinata dan keluarganya tinggal di Miyagi, sedangkan Kuroko dan Keluarganya tinggal di Tokyo.

Bagi Kuroko hubungan jarak jauh bukan masalah. Selagi mereka selalu mengabari dan selalu setia satu sama lain. Walaupun sebenarnya ada sedikit kekhawatiran mengingat kekasihnya ini sangat imut.

"Shoyo.." panggilnya.

"Hn?" Hinata menatap manik mata sang kekasih.

"Aku kesini karena aku sudah tidak kuat merindukanmu." Kuroko tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak surai Hinata.

"Tetsuya.. Jangan rambutku." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hehe.. Maaf sayang."

"Ugh..." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal sembari memperbaiki rambutnya yang diacak-acak oleh Kuroko tadi.

"Shoyo.."

"Apa lagi?" ucap Hinata masih kesal.

"Kamu kalau lagi marah seperti ini malah makin imut ya." ucap Kuroko disertai senyuman tulusnya. Rona merah langsung muncul di kedua pipi tembemnya.

"A-apaan sih.." ucap Hinata, malu.

Tangan Kuroko menyentuh dan mengusap lembut pipi gembil milik Hinata.

Hinata diam sembari menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan yang dilakukan sang kekasih pada pipi tembemnya.

"Aku.. Sangat mencintaimu." ucapnya, tangannya kini berpindah ke bibir sewarna cherry milik Hinata. Jarinya mengusap lembut bibir itu. Ah, Kuroko sangat merindukan Hinata.

"Aku.. Juga sangat mencintaimu.. Tetsuya." Kuroko tersenyum. Ia pun menghapus jarak yang ada antara bibirnya dengan bibir kekasihnya itu.

Dari kejauhan tim Karasuno tersentak kaget.

"Tunggu.. Pemuda itu mencium Hinata."ucap Nishinoya tak percaya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" geram Sugawara. Ia tak terima anak- eh maksudnya Kouhainya yang tercinta nan polos dicium-cium oleh orang yang belum diseleksi olehnya.

Tim Karasuno tiba-tiba semakin mengeluarkan aura hitam ketika melihat tangan Kuroko yang bergerak memasuki kaos yang digunakan Hinata.

Disisi taman yang lain, Gom dan Kagami mengintip dari balik semak-semak.

"Siapa anak kecil itu?" ucap Kagami penasaran.

"Hei kenapa dia duduk dipangkuan Kurokocchi?!"

"Astaga, jangan bilang ada sesuatu diantara mereka." ucap Aomine.

"Yak jangan sembarangan! Mana mungkin Kurokocchi punya hubungan dengan anak kecil itu!"

"Akukan cuma menebak-nebak!"

"Kalian berisik, nanti ketahuan.. Kalian mau ku lempar benda ini sekarang juga hn?" Akashi memutar-mutar gunting kesayangannya.

"A-Ampuni kami!!"

"Ne, Ne~ ngomong-ngomong Kurochin mencium Anak itu.." ucap Murasakibara menunjuk kearah Kuroko dan Hinata.

"Apa? tidak mungkin.."

"Tunggu, kenapa Kuroko menciumnya.." ucap Kagami shock.

"Cih.." decih Akashi.

"Kita harus cari tau.. Tentang ini." Ucap Akashi.

_***TBC**_

_**Hika bawa FF baru hehe.**__**semoga kalian suka. maaf kalau banyak kekurangannya ya.**__**terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF ini :)**_


	2. *2

**_Nani?!_**

**_Disclaimer :_**

**_Haikyuu!! Furudate Haruichi_**

**_Kuroko No Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

**_Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, rated rada-rada T-M :'v , typo dan lain sebagainya. Pair : KurokoxHinata._**

_Happy Reading~_

Anggota Kiseki no sedai plus Kagami sekarang tengah berkumpul dalam kamar hotel milik Akashi.

Mereka masih memikirkan apa yang mereka lihat sore tadi.

"Sebenarnya siapa anak kecil itu?" ucap Kise.

"Hei hei.. Sepertinya dia bukan anak kecil. Dia memakai jaket bertuliskan Karasuno Nanodayo."

"Karasuno?"

"Hei, hei.. Daripada bingung begini. Akashi.. Bukankah kau bisa menyuruh orang untuk menyelidikinya." ucap Aomine.

"Aomine.." gumam Kagami kaget.

"Apa?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"Ternyata.. Kamu tidak se aho yang aku pikir.." ucap Kagami dengan muka polosnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!!" teriak Aomine.

'SWUSH' sebuah gunting melayang hampir mengenai Aomine. Seketika Aomine gemetar.

"Aomine kau berisik. Ah.. Sayang sekali meleset."

"Apanya yang sayang sekali! Kalau aku kena aku pasti akan mati!!" oh ingin sekali Aomine membalas perkataan Akashi dengan ucapan yang Ia pikirkan itu. Tapi.. Sekali lagi, Ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Haah.. Setelah kupikirkan.. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Aomine. Aku akan menghubungi orang kepercayaanku untuk mencari data tentang anak itu."

"Oh bagaimana kalau besok kita..."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya bisa diam mendengarkan rencana buatan Akashi dengan hikmad, karena takut ada gunting melayang kearah mereka.

Anggota klub Karasuno tengah berkumpul di toko Sakanoshita milik Pelatih Ukai. Ah mereka Disana bukan karena suatu alasan. Tapi karena merek Ingin membahas siapa laki-laki yang memangku Hinata sore tadi ditaman.

"Hei kalian tumben loh masih kumpul dijam segini, disini pula." ucap pelatih Ukai.

"Kami hanya ingin membahas sesuatu disini, hehe bolehkan pelatih?"

"Hm.. Boleh kok.. Asal kalian nanti tidak kemalaman pulangnya."

"Ha'i." sahut mereka serempak.

Mereka pun langsung berembug.

"Siapa laki-laki itu ya?" ucap Nishinoya.

"Um.. Siapa dia berani sekali mencium anakku!" ucap Sugawara kesal. Entah sadar atau tidak, Ia memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'anak'.

"Hm.. Sabar dulu Suga.. Siapa tau dia itu em... Apa ya?" Daichi mencoba untuk berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah orang spesial Hinata.

"Tapi dia mencium Hinata dan.. Dan.. Ugh.." Yamaguchi tak kuat mengatakannya.

"Jangan-jangan itu kekasih Hinata?!" pekik Nishinoya.

"Tidak mungkin!!" teriak Kageyama dan Tsukishima bersamaan.

"Eh? Kan aku cuma menebak.." ucap Nishinoya polos.

"Haah.. Daripada seperti ini kenapa kita tidak tanyakan saja ke Hinata.. Oh atau..."

Serempak Tim Karasuno mengangguk mantap akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Asahi.

Hinata seperti biasa bersepeda menuju kesekolahnya. Dengan santai Ia menggowes pedal sepedanya dan tak lupa bersenandung kecil.

Saat melewati mesin penjual jus. Tiba-tiba tangannya terasa ditarik oleh seseorang.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Hinata bahkan kini sudah jatuh terduduk di aspal jalan akibat tarikan tadi. Sepedanya bahkan membentur pembatas jalan yang ada disana.

"Ouch.." ringis Hinata.

"Hei bocah!" Hinata mendongak, menatap orang yang memanggilnya bocah.

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kemarin bersama Kuro-chin?" ucap Atsushi berjongkok menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa kemarin kamu duduk di pangkuannya hah?!" kali ini Aomine yang bersuara.

"A-aku.. Aku.." ucap Hinata gugup karena mereka menakutkan baginya.

"Jangan hanya aku aku.. Berdiri, atau mau kubantu berdiri?!" Kise ikut-ikutan.

Hinata mencoba berdiri perlahan. Sakit yang didapatnya karena jatuh tadi masih terasa.

"Cepat berdiri!" Kise menarik Hinata agar cepat berdiri.

"Hei jangan kasar padanya, Nanodayo!" peringat Midorima.

"Diamlah Midorima!" sahut Aomine.

"Oke.. Waktunya Introgasi!" ucap Akashi.

Hinata didudukkan di kursi ditengah ruangan dengan lampu pencahayaan yang agak redup.

"Hei, apa tidak dinyalakan saja lampunya? Ini agak gelap." ucap Kise.

"Hei, ini kan introgasi. Polisi juga kalau mengintrogasi calon tersangka begini!"

"Tolong dinyalakan lampunya Nanodayo. Mataku makin kabur kalau yang dilihat remang-remang begini." Midorima ikutan protes.

"Ne~ ne~ kenapa lampunya dibuat begini? Akukan jadi susah untuk makan." Atsushi kembali ikut-ikutan protes.

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini agar terlihat seperti polisi yang tengah mengintrogasi."

"Hilih.. Akashicchi.. Kenapa lampunya remang begini sih? Kau tidak bisa membayar untuk beli lampu yang terang dan bagus apa?"

'SWUSH' gunting Melayang kearah Kise.

"A-AMPUN!!!" teriak Kise.

"Jadi.. Diam dan fokuslah sedikit!! Jangan karena lampu kalian berisik."

Hinata hanya bisa melongo melihat perdebatan mereka. Oh sungguh, penculik yang sangat pro.

"Oke.. Mending lanjut aja. Liat dia bengong."

"Jangan bengong Oii!!" Teriak Aomine dengan wajah sangarnya.

Hinata tersentak kaget, jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang.

"Jadi.. Apa hubunganmu dengan Kurokocchi?!" tanya Kise. Hinata diam saja.

"Jangan diam saja. Jawab!!" ucap Aomine.

"Dua orang bego saling berteriak." ucap Kagami.

"Kau pun sama dengan mereka." celetuk Midorima.

"Hei!!" kesal Kagami.

"Kalau Kau tidak menjawabnya, aku akan menggoreskan gunting milik Akashicchi padamu." ucap Kise.

"Hei.. Jangan berani-berani kalian menyentuh guntingku!"

"Ne~ ne~ kalian teriak dari tadi pun dia tidak akan menjawab." ucap Atsushi.

"Eh? Kok gitu?" ucap Kagami bingung.

"Lihat mulutnya.. Masih dilakban."

"Haah.. Makanya bego boleh, tapi jangan sampai DNA juga begonya Nanodayo."

"Astaga?! Pantas aja.."

"Ulang-ulang.." Kise melepas lakban yang ada di mulut Hinata.

"Kalian tidak bisa menjadi seorang penculik, Nanodayo." ucap Midorima sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kami bukan penculik, Kami pemain basket!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi jawab pertanyaan kami tadi." tuntut Akashi. Hinata menatap mata heterokom milik Akashi, gugup.

"Etto.. Aku.. "

"Dari tadi dia ini selalu aku aku mulu." celetuk Kise dengan wajah kesalnya.

"guys.. Ini gunting.. Tenang bukan milik Akashi kok." ucap Aomine entah dapat gunting dari mana.

"Ja-jangan sakiti aku." ucap Hinata.

"Akhirnya bersuara juga.." ucap Atsushi.

"Makanya dijawab!" ucap Akashi tajam.

"Aku.. Aku kekasih Testsu-"

'PLAK' tampar Kise pada Hinata.

"Jangan sembarangan ya!! Kurokocchi itu Uke! Bukan seme!"

Hinata meringis, ingin sekali Ia mengusap pipinya. Namun, kedua tangannya tengah terikat.

"Tapi aku memang benar kekasih Tetsuya."

'PLAK.'

"Beraninya kau memanggilnya dengan nama depan!" kali ini Aomine si pelaku penamparan.

"Hei.. Kalian dari tadi menampar saja. Gunting tadi gunanya apa?" komentar Atsushi.

"Diamlah.."

"Saa.. Bagaimana kalau aku melukai wajahmu ini? Pastinya Tetsuya tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

'Seseorang.. Tolong aku..'

Gunting semakin mendekat menuju ke arah wajah Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan gelap yang tak lain adalah gudang hotel itupun menoleh ke arah suara.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko menatap tajam teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Shoyo?!!" kesalnya.

"Kami hanya.. Etto.."

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dilihatnya baik-baik wajah kekasihnya yang agak memar di bagian pipi. Ah mungkin karena terlalu keras kena tamparan tadi.

Dilepaskannya ikatan tali yang ada pada Hinata.

"Kalian.." ucap Kuroko dengan aura yang sungguh sangat-sangat berbahaya.

"Kami hanya ingin.. Eem.." ucap Kise ragu.

"Namanya Hinata Shoyo.. Dia adalah kekasih sekaligus tunanganku!" ucap Kuroko berbahaya.

"Jadi.. Kalau kalian berani melukainya.. Kalian harus berhadapan denganku."

**_*TBC_**

**_Sudah lama saya tidak kemari. apa kabar semuanya~_****_semoga kalian dalam keadaan sehat ya _**

**_Rabu, 08 April 2k20_**

**_Pukul 17.36 Wita_**


End file.
